


Cover for whitedatura's "Afterswarm"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover, Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover image: 1600x1200px at 300 dpi: also <a href="https://app.box.com/s/ssy2znnx3qbw80myd97p">here in full resolution at box.com</a> in case Tumblr dumbs down the dpi of the original image on storage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for whitedatura's "Afterswarm"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedatura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedatura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Afterswarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877289) by [whitedatura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedatura/pseuds/whitedatura). 



Made to go with whitedatura's "Afterswarm", in appreciation of a story long on bees and (gently subverted) fluff, and sweet without rotting one's mental teeth :)

Also [here in full resolution at box.com](https://app.box.com/s/ssy2znnx3qbw80myd97p) in case Tumblr dumbs down the dpi of the original image on storage.

 

Thank you, whitedatura!


End file.
